


Кстати говоря

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Главная проблема, когда ты влюблен в своего напарника, никогда не знаешь, когда проговоришься…
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396634) by [delighted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted). 



Это был тот самый случай, когда их вызывали на место происшествия посреди ночи. Именно поэтому случилось то, что случилось. Единственное возможное объяснение. Если такому вообще есть хоть какое-то объяснение.

Дэнни моргнул. Раз пять. Развернулся и отправился одеваться. Вернулся, сгреб со столика свой значок и пистолет. Запер дверь. Отдал Стиву ключи от машины. И. Не. Произнес. Ни. Слова.

Все произошло где-то пять часов назад? Да, точно, прошло пять часов с тех пор, как Стив заехал за Дэнни и заявил:

— Собирайся, нас вызывают на место преступления, после чего посмотрел на растрепанного со сна напарника — внеземное, прекрасное создание — выдохнул: — И я… с ума по тебе схожу.

Стив был совершенно уверен, что с тех пор его сердце так и не начало биться нормально. Возможно, он дышал, но это не особо помогало.

Но никакая мелочь, связанная с расследованием, не ускользала от его внимания. Потому что стоило Стиву вспомнить, что ляпнул, и как Дэнни отреагировал (вернее, как он не отреагировал), он сразу начинал дергаться и переживать, куда их это приведет. Поэтому посвятить себя делу казалось удачным решением. К сожалению, это оказалось не самое интересное преступление. И похоже, команда начала считать, что Стив ведет себя странно. Тани поглядывала на него так, будто с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не предложить Стиву немного расслабиться. Лу явно хотел его стукнуть, Джуниор просто перестал обращать на него внимания. И, что хуже всего, даже Адам начал выглядеть взволнованным. Стив разделял их переживания, но его самого больше волновало, что думает Дэнни. Тот ничем не выдавал себя, и Стив был уже готов взвыть. 

Как вообще существовать, не зная мнения Дэнни? Особенно о Стиве и его поступках. В свете ночного происшествия это казалось особенно невыносимым. В конце концов, не каждый день тебе признается в любви напарник.

Если бы Стив собирался признаваться в своих чувствах, то сделал бы совершенно не так. Но он не собирался! Совсем. Вообще. Стив планировал унести этот секрет с собой в могилу.

Как бы он все устроил, если б все-таки..?

Возможно, за ужином в каком-нибудь крутом ресторане. Или после пикника на пляже. За утренним кофе с маласадас. Когда они катались бы на серфах! Тоже вышло бы клево. Или просто признался бы, когда они бы смотрели игру под пиццу и пиво — но только не матч Джетс, надо выбрать команду, за которую Дэнни болеет не так горячо.

Но не точно не стоило сумбурно рассказывать о своих чувствах во время ночного вызова на работу.

Ужасная стратегическая ошибка. Ему было невероятно стыдно за этот идиотизм.

Но сейчас стоило думать не об этом, а об расследовании. Ладно, о расследовании и о еде, потому что он так и не перекусил и, что еще важнее, Дэнни тоже наверняка проголодался, и это принесет им еще больше проблем.

Еще Стив переживал за Джуниора — тот казался каким-то отстраненным. Может Тани знает в чем дело? Но Стиву никак не удавалась застать ее в одиночестве и спросить. Думал о Лу — надо узнать, как идет его поиск жилья поменьше, как дети. И об Адаме, надо непременно поскорей выбраться пропустить пару стаканов пива с ним, убедиться, что тот не слишком часть оказывается по вечерам в одиночестве (Стив по своему опыту знал, как это вредно для попыток избавиться от любовных переживаний). И обязательно стоит повидаться с Джерри. Ведь он обещал.

В том и проблема. Стив всегда больше думал о своем отряде, чем о себе. У него просто раньше не находилось серьезных поводов для переживаний. До Дэнни он ни с кем так не сближался.

Честно говоря, Стив был в ужасе.

Дэнни вел себя как ни в чем не бывало — и это совершенно не помогало Стиву успокоиться. Он ни разу не посмотрел на Стива! Даже когда в ходе расследования им пришлось объехать пол-острова, в машине стояла тишина. И когда они застряли в пробке, а Стив решил не объезжать ее по тротуару, но законопослушно отстоять положенное время, он не дождался комментария от Дэнни. И когда остановился купить кофе — дело продвигалось чересчур медленно, аж зевать захотелось — Дэнни молчал.

Стоило заставить Дэнни съесть хотя бы маффин. Что за глупое правило «Никаких перекусов на сиденье, пока машине не стукнет хотя бы полгода»? Где вообще гарантии, что тачка столько продержится?

Стоило сделать хоть что-то.

Например, не открывать рот.

Но роковые слова уже были произнесены. И куда это их привело? Отсутствие внятной реакции вызывало у Стива желание провалиться под землю. Может, расследование предоставит ему возможность уйти в зените славы? Стив всегда был готов к такому исходу. Но сегодня чувствовал себя камикадзе.

К счастью — или нет, смотря с какой стороны смотреть — вскоре расследование начало набирать обороты, и у Стива не осталось времени на страдания. Ему не выпал шанс принести себя в жертву правосудию, но удалось по-кошачьи грациозно спрыгнуть с высокого здания и совсем немного поваляться в грязи. Дэнни не стал как обычно бурно отчитывать его и только закатил глаза. Интересно. И как это толковать?

Когда они наконец разобрались с делом и собрались по домам (Дэнни за рулем, похоже, Стив приземлись не так ловко, как хотел показать, и тот, конечно, все заметил), у Стива не осталось сил, чтобы разбираться с кашей, которую он заварил. Дэнни все так же не показывал ни малейшего признака, что ему есть дело до признания Стива.

Всю дорогу до дома Стива они молчали. И хорошо — и обоим определенно стоило выспаться, не затевать сложные разговоры. Когда они такие грязные, голодные и усталые. Хотя Стив надеялся…

Когда Дэнни остановился у дома, казалось, вот он, момент, сейчас тот что-то скажет. Хотя бы «мы обсудим это позже». Но нет. По лицу Дэнни было невозможно понять, о чем он думает. Сдавшись, Стив вздохнул и вылез из машины.

Дэнни ждал, не уезжал, пока он открывал дверь. Может, это снова пробудило надежды Стива? Обернувшись, он увидел, как Дэнни смотрит на него, внимательно, будто решает какую-то загадку. Наконец-то, после целого дня игнора. Затаив дыхание, Стив выжидал — и усталое недовольство на лице Дэнни сменила широкая ослепительная улыбка. 

— Кстати говоря, детка, — прокричал Дэнни, разворачивая Камаро. — Я тоже от тебя без ума! — и укатил быстрей, чем Стив успел среагировать. Взял и свалил в закат!

Остолбенев, Стив стоял на пороге дома. Наверное, какое признание, такова и реакция. Если бы не усталость, он бы рассмеялся. Но сейчас ему хватило сил только подняться в спальню, быстро принять душ и, почти не вытираясь, упасть на кровать. Стив поставил будильник пораньше — надо заехать за кофе и маласадас до того, как отправиться к Дэнни, чтобы попробовать «признаться в чувствах» еще раз.

На этот раз он все сделает правильно.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На следующее утро.

Удивительно, как Дэнни вообще умудрился уснуть.

Дорога домой прошла в приподнятом настроении. Радость, кружащая голову, захватила Дэнни. Но не от удачно отмоченной шутки, «ха, не верю, что я мог такое устроить!», или удовольствие от внезапной взаимности — нет, скорее счастье от невероятного облегчения, будто весь груз прошлых переживаний и проблем просто испарился. Исчез.

Потрясающе.

Дэнни принял душ. Что-то перекусил. Лег в постель и подумал (потому что до этого момента в голове было блаженно пусто), что пролежит всю ночь без сна, разглядывая потолок.

К вящему удивлению Дэнни, когда он открыл глаза, то увидел залитую солнцем комнату. И Стива, сидящего у его кровати. Вокруг витал аромат свежесваренного кофе и только что испеченных пончиков — может Дэнни все еще спал и видел сладкий сон?

— Хм.

— Ага, точно, сначала кофе.

Так, что же выбрать? Почистить зубы или сразу припасть к прекрасному напитку? Прятаться под одеялом или явить на белый свет последствия других, не менее приятных снов, если главный герой этих грез сидит так близко, что можно рукой дотянуться? И еще и пончики с любимым кофе в постель тебе принес.

— Можно каждый день будет так начинаться?

Улыбнувшись, Стив протянул Дэнни кофе и открыл розовую коробку с пончиками, демонстрируя содержимое. Ух, по два каждого из трех вкусов. Классические с сахаром. С сушенной китайской сливой. И два вида кремовых — скорее всего, один окажется с макадамией.

К черту чистку зубов. Этот кофе явно обеспечит дезинфекцию рту. Возможно, китайская слива тоже способна на такое.

Выдав Дэнни салфетку, Стив чуть отодвинулся и явно приготовился с комфортом наблюдать.

Ничего нового, он часто так изучал обычные действия Дэнни. Но этим утром такое пристальное наблюдение будто имело какое-то новое значение.

Обычно Дэнни бы такое внезапное появление нового в жизни не очень понравилось — но сейчас это, возможно, было к лучшему. Нет времени погрузиться в привычный поиск достоинств и недостатков следующего шага, бездну вопросов, что лучше сказать, быть предельно честным или пытаться сдерживаться.

Может, именно отсутствие времени на размышления поможет им. Или разрушит все.

Стив, судя по всему, уже выпил кофе. И наверняка еще поплавал, принял душ, почистил зубы...

— ... нечестно, — пробормотал Дэнни, дожевывая пончик и облизывая пальцы. Часть мыслей все еще прорывалась вслух, самоцензура определенно не торопилась загрузиться в просыпающийся разум.

— Что нечестно? — спросил Стив, забирая у Дэнни испачканную салфетку. Он улыбался с веселой нежностью, прекрасно знакомый с особенностями сонного Дэнни. Знал он его и почти вырубающимся от усталости, и почти кипящем от злости, и почти остолбеневшим от ужаса, почти обезумевшего от горя... Стив изучил Дэнни целиком и полностью.

И всегда был рядом.

Поэтому, может, и хорошо, что Дэнни еще не до конца проснулся — в таком состоянии некоторые вещи становились куда яснее. Вот почему. Оно всегда было рядом, под самым носом. Не то, чтобы Дэнни нужна причина, чтобы любить Стива. Вы его вообще видели? Это скорее объяснение для самого Дэнни, чем эти чувства так важны для него самого. Стив видел его любым и не сбежал. Он всегда возвращался, поддержка и опора в любой ситуации. Раньше Дэнни не верил, что такие отношения возможны.

Когда воплощение твоей мечты оказалось так близко.

Отпив кофе, Дэнни развернулся, чтобы поставить чашку на прикроватный столик. Повернувшись обратно, он увидел, как Стив, который прекрасно понимал и невербальный язык Дэнни, закрыл коробку с пончиками и, отложив ее в сторону, придвинулся ближе.

Дэнни тоже потянулся к Стиву — поэтому, вместо грациозного сближения и поцелуя, они повалились на кровать. Стив, издав недовольный вздох, приземлился поперек ног Дэнни. Однако, поцелуй, начавшийся как нелепое столкновение зубов и носов, быстро стал плавным и глубоким. Как же ему нравилось с ним целоваться. 

Возможно, причиной его бурного энтузиазма был повышенный уровень сахара в крови, потому что энергия буквально переполняла Дэнни. Ему казалось, еще немного и он засмеётся от счастья, но вместо этого он с удовольствием целовался. Наверное, сладкое было тут не при чем. Ох, боже, как хорошо, но он так долго не протянет! Это все накопившееся сексуальное напряжение после вчерашнего признания Стива наконец нашло выход. У него стояло так, что это было, блядь, почти больно. 

— Ох, детка, — выдохнул Дэнни и потерся возбужденным членом о Стива, отчаянно желая очутиться сверху. Ему нравилось ощущать на себе крепкое, мускулистое тело Стива, но Дэнни было нужно больше свободы движения. 

К счастью, Стив понял его без слов. Перекатившись, он расстегнул штаны и рубашку, притягивая Дэнни, снимавшего майку, сверху. Стоило Дэнни увидеть крепкие грудные мышцы Стива так близко, Дэнни чуть не кончил в трусы.

Перекатывающиеся, накачанные, сильные мускулы, золотистая кожа, покрытая узорами разноцветных татуировок — самое горячее, что ему доводилось видеть в своей жизни. Немного тяжеловато сохранят самообладание. Особенно учитывая, в какое упражнение на выдержку превратился вчерашний день. Дэнни понял, что Стив вчера тоже изнывал от напряжения, желания, страсти и неизвестности. Вся эта энергия, балансирующая на грани — он знал, куда ее направить. Дэнни замедлился, но не остановился. Движения его были осторожными. Неспешными. Вскоре он заметил, что это дало нужный результат. Глаза Стива закатились от удовольствия, когда он позволил Дэнни себя приласкать. Еще бы ему не нравилось.

Дэнни запустил руки под задранную футболку Стива, оглаживая гладкую, горячую кожу. Ему хотелось прижаться к нему, пригреться и никогда не отпускать. Дэнни приподнял бедра и Стив, поняв намек, стянул с него боксеры достаточно, чтобы вытащить член. После чего Дэнни продолжил изучать тело Стива. 

С такого расстояния шрамов, казалось, было еще больше. Часть Дэнни знал, часть видел впервые. Наверное, они всегда были здесь, просто раньше Дэнни не вылизывал Стива столь тщательно (кстати почему? это же так восхитительно). Когда-то Дэнни не было рядом, и Стив влез в очередную передрягу — Дэнни целовал, вылизывал и даже прикусывал давно зажившие раны. Больше Стив один без поддержки никуда не полезет. И ничего не будет от него скрывать.

Они терлись друг о друга, но так до конца не снятые штаны Стива мешали — Дэнни хотелось большего — поэтому он отодвинулся, чтобы снять их. Недовольный стон Стива пробудил фантазию Дэнни. Демонстрируя умение, которым по праву гордился, Дэнни одним движением заглотил член Стива до основания — и вот теперь Стив и правда взвыл, отталкивая Дэнни. Точно, так они вряд ли продержаться хоть минуту. Дэнни перевернулся, теперь они целовались, их тела прижимались друг к другу — и ох, как же круто это было. Ему казалось, что это похоже на полет.

Стив ногами сжал бедра Дэнни, притягивая его ближе, и жадно толкнулся вперед, словно так сильно хотел Дэнни, что изнемогал от желания. Глаза Стива смотрели прямо в душу, он беззвучно прошептал «ох, так люблю тебя» и решительно несколько раз толкнулся вперед. Потом наступила очередь Дэнни стонать, потираясь членом о живот Стива. Перед тем, как следом кончить, Дэнни вновь поцеловал его манящие губы. Стива все еще немного потряхивало после недавнего оргазма, а сам Дэнни от удовольствия ненадолго потерял счет времени. Во всем теле разлилась приятная нега.

Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что Стив его гладит, аккуратно отводя пряди волос со взмокшего лба. Не стремиться перевернуться, вывернуться и уйти в ванную. Не впал в пост-оргазменную панику. Просто лежал и поглаживал Дэнни.

— В общем, — начал Стив, когда понял, что Дэнни более-менее пришел в себя. — Я люблю тебя и хочу быть вместе. У меня целая речь заготовлена, но...

— Так вышло гораздо лучше, — смеясь, выдохнул Дэнни.

— Ага, — весело улыбнулся Стив, притягивая Дэнни ближе и целуя его. — Гораздо лучше.  



End file.
